Curiosidad
by medeate
Summary: Drarry. No puede ser tan malo aceptar la realidad, puede que incluso tenga sus beneficios.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni nada sobre el mundo mágico. La idea y trama de esta historia, sí.

**Advertencia: **Excéntrica, crack de cierta forma. No respeta epílogo, ni muchos sucesos estipulados. Sólo modifiqué la información a mi conveniencia para que saliera esta historia.

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco, sin mención a nada más.

**Notas de autora:** Dedicado a mi amiga, confidente, y la nena de mi corazón: Ana. Espero que te guste. Por cierto, ¡una disculpa enorme a todos los hufflepuff! por lo aquí dicho hacia su casa, mea culpa.

.

* * *

**Título:** Curiosidad.

**Resumen:** No puede ser tan malo aceptar la realidad, puede que incluso tenga sus beneficios.

* * *

.

Draco es curioso por naturaleza, _está_ en él desde que tiene memoria. Aunque si tienes el descaro de preguntarle si no _siente_ curiosidad; te mirará con su mejor cara de "te-salieron-tres-brazos-y-dos-cabezas" y procederá a negártelo con fervor y convicción, para terminarte diciendo que te consigas una vida y dejes de irrumpir en la suya.

Pero Draco lo sabe perfectamente y _sí_ que siente cuando la curiosidad lo muerde, cuando ese 'algo' en su interior enerva la necesidad de voltear y quedarse mirando fijo a algo particularmente llamativo para su vista. Le pasa constantemente cuando alguien muestra un aparatejo nuevo y presume de lo afortunado que es por tenerlo, y Draco se pregunta si tiene un problema psicológico, porque el artefacto es _muggle_.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que le cuesta un momento, pone su mejor cara de indiferencia para que todos los que muestran su expectación y su expresión de que _quieren _saber; se den cuenta que lo podrán desear todos, menos él. Que él no muestra flaquezas cuando algo así le llama la atención, que él tiene el dinero y la soltura para conseguirlo; sino es que _ya_ lo tiene.

Draco sabe que la vida de un Malfoy no es fácil, pero él siempre hace todo lo que está en sus manos para que quede bien claro en el Hogwarts que él es un malvado, un patea perritos indefensos, un vil tirano que no tendrá piedad de dejar a los de primer año sin mermelada de frambuesa. Aún con todo eso, _debe _haber una falla en su sistema -que él jura _es_ perfecto- porque Blaise sigue dándole los buenos días con una sonrisa que grita "_Eres mi mejor amigo_" y Pansy sigue siendo la lapa cariñosa y llena de "_Oh, Draco, pobrecito_" que siempre ha sido, y se pregunta cuál será su error -no que crea que haya uno-.

Va tan distraído pensando en cómo decirle a Blaise y Pansy que no necesita de sus cuidados, que no se fija que tropieza con alguien y cae dándose de lleno en su precioso _y malvado_ culo. — ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! —reclama inmediatamente, aún en el suelo.

— ¿Malfoy? —le pregunta una voz, demasiado familiar como para olvidarla. Alza la vista y se encuentra con las horribles gafas de San-Potter.

Molesto, se levanta lo más dignamente que puede y le dedica su mirada de marca registrada "eres una escoria y no mereces estar en mi presencia", y le da a conocer que la mirada es para él: — Potter, tú siempre arruinándome las túnicas. —es todo lo que dice.

El muchacho enfrente suyo le mira extrañamente y rueda los ojos. — Descuida, correré a Gringotts y te compraré una nueva. —suelta con sarcasmo. Draco se impresiona un poco -porque definitivamente _no_ le da curiosidad la actitud de Potter- y le sonríe con petulancia.

— Dudo mucho que tengas los recursos necesarios para complacer mis gustos de vestimenta, juzgando por cómo luces. —Arruga ligeramente la nariz, como si oliese algo realmente asqueroso -como los gustos de cierto héroe-.

Da por terminado el enfrentamiento, y se voltea para dirigirse a su sala común. Espera unos interminables diez segundos y El Elegido no ha intentado detenerlo. Preocupado por si no habrá quedado como un débil, se gira y descubre que Potter lo está mirando raro. Exactamente como si se hubiese sentado sobre un _chicle droobles _y éste se le hubiese reventado en la parte trasera, expandiéndose por todo su culo.

Al verse descubierto, Potter emprende una retirada acelerada. Draco sólo se pregunta si funcionará regalarles diablillos negros de pimienta a Pansy y Blaise.

**.  
**

******------------------------- ****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO -------------------------**

**.  
**

Que lo maten si no es horriblemente aburrido estar con Theodore y con Blaise en Honeydukes, mientras éstos se pelean como idiotas por desafiarse a ver quién llevará más babosas de gelatina. Lo dicho, _patético_.

Antes de que pueda evitarlo, la voz sedosa de Pansy invade su espacio personal: — Draco, ¿me acompañarías a ver una túnica? —aparentemente desde su cuadrante auricular derecho. A penas y tiene la intención de abrir la boca y la chica ya lo está arrastrando por todo Hogsmeade hasta la tienda de Madame Malkins.

Luego de pasársela sentado en un sofá por más de seis horas, todo contacto que no sea la propia dependienta y la 'esta-sí-esta-no' de Pansy, le parece _humano._ Draco se jura a sí mismo no volver a acompañar a Pansy a ningún lugar, a menos que ella le lanzase un _imperio_ o un _avada kedavra_. Sólo por si acaso; el crucio no entra en la nómina, le sería demasiado fácil.

**.  
**

******------------------------- ****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ****-------------------------**

******.**  


Es miércoles, a penas ha transcurrido la mitad de la semana, y él ya quiere que sea viernes. Ha descubierto, por parte de Pansy -y de repente ya no la encuentra tan inútil-, que Potter está enamorado. La noticia corre como pólvora por todo el colegio, y al chico involucrado no parece importarle mucho. Precisamente por eso, las sólidas y firmes bases de Draco sobre el comportamiento de Potter se tambalean un poco. Draco está un poco sorprendido, incluso shockeado, pero él _no_ diría que está curioso -o quizás sí, un poco-.

Levanta la mirada y busca en su visión periférica una mata de cabello negro y horribles monturas de lente. No parece haber bajado a cenar, pero no es como si a Draco le importase mucho -porque lo que sintió no fue decepción, para nada-. Regresa su atención al zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo y de repente algo se dispara en sus alertas, alza su rostro y todo lo que puede ver es "verde". El color verde le gusta, sobre todo porque es el color de los de su casa. Lo que le molesta un poco es que Potter tenga los ojos verdes y frunce el ceño por unos segundos, trata de imaginar a Potter con los ojos dorados y su mente grita '_de ninguna forma_'. Cavila un poco más, y termina aceptando que Potter tenga los ojos verdes, después de todo, lo hace ver más elegante y no-tan-común como los gryffindors. Se congratula por sus pensamientos tan magnánimos, porque últimamente eso de ser malo no le está resultando; y ha pensado que eso de ser bueno, no está tan mal.

Sonríe inconscientemente y toma un poco de zumo de calabaza y -oh, definitivamente no puede ser- Potter le está sonriendo de vuelta, a él, a Draco Malfoy. El zumo que tenía en su garganta casi lo reta a regresar y salir disparado de una manera nada digna, pero logra controlarse y en cambio, inhala profundamente para recuperar su sentido de la realidad. Potter tiene la descencia de parecer preocupado, y Draco se pregunta si pensó que podría matarlo por ahogamiento -qué tonto-. El otro joven mago no desiste de mirarlo, pareciera como si de hecho, lo disfrutase. Obligándose a regresar su atención a Blaise -quien prácticamente se le está encimando sobre la mesa-; se voltea y después ya no sabe qué ocurre con Potter, porque al parecer a éste le ha surgido un imprevisto y ha salido rápidamente del comedor, luciendo bastante afectado. Draco se pregunta qué le habrá pasado y si tendrá algo que ver con la, aparentemente existente, nueva novia del Elegido -y se permite decirse a sí mismo que es mera cuestión de duda, no que le interese realmente-.

**.  
**

******------------------------- ****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ****-------------------------**

******.**  


Justificarse con duda o simple intriga pasajera, ya no le es posible a Draco. Porque ha pasado tres semanas -_tres_- tratando de saber con quién es que sale Potter, y al parecer la chica o es invisible o se esconde muy bien. Ha llegado el punto en el que, hasta Pansy, se pregunta si será que la chica de Potter es tan bonita como para ocultarla y no permitir que nadie se la robe. El mal humor que tiene, está llegando a límites insospechados con tanto misterio rodeando el romance del gryffindor.

Como si no fuera suficiente, hace dos días que el héroe mágico está más raro de lo normal, y le lanza miradas confusas a Draco. ¿Será acaso que quiere su ayuda para desmantelar toda esa farsa de su supuesta novia?... No sería tan descabellada la idea, porque ya es más o menos sabido que él ha pasado de ser malvado a ser bueno, o a todo lo bueno que puede ser. Un claro ejemplo es que ya no aterroriza a los hufflepuff que le preguntan si sabe la hora -él _no tiene_ un reloj, _no_ es como si fuera un muggle, pero ahora entiende las inestabilidades mentales que pueden presentar los alumnos de esa casa-, y por si fuera poco, ahora les deja la mermelada de frambuesa a los de primer año de su casa, y él se queda con la de arándano.

Antes de poder continuar recapitulando todas sus buenas acciones, una pequeña pajarita de papel se aparece y sobrevuela delante suyo. Levanta la mano, coge el papel y lee lo que dice: "Torre de astronomía, a las 12:00 p.m., H.P". Está claro que Potter quiere su ayuda, y a él la curiosidad -sí, porque ya lo ha admitido- le puede más. De todas formas, si El Elegido ya lo ha estado tratando extrañamente, qué de menos que descubrir porqué razón.

**.  
**

******------------------------- ****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ****-------------------------**

******.**  


Puede asegurar que su visión y destreza nocturna son definitivamente buenas, sino no podría haberle robado en broma a Blaise la camisa de los Falmouth Falcones que guarda celosamente bajo su almohada. Por lo que le resulta extraño no ver ni rastro de Potter cuando llega al lugar citado, aguza un poco más sus sentidos y nada. Ahora que lo piensa..., ¿y si todo fuera una trampa? Casi pudo auto-golpearse por dejar que su curiosidad lo guiara hasta ahí, incluso recuerda que ese es el principal motivo por el que suprime esa necesidad de saber; porque generalmente, siempre lo mete en líos.

Todos sus pensamientos se cortan cuando una voz algo apresurada y temerosa pregunta: — ¿Malfoy? —e inconscientemente, el alivio se extiende en su ser. Busca más detalladamente pero aún así no logra vislumbrar nada, ¿acaso lo ha imaginado?

Sigue de pie, unos dos minutos más y nada, ningún sonido. Suspira y cierra los ojos, para tratar de calmarse y pensar razones lo suficientemente lógicas que dar al Wizengamot cuando lo cuestionen por asesinar a Harry Potter. Luego de darse cuenta que es un tanto imposible que se le excuse de tal hazaña, desiste y abre los ojos para salir de ahí. Lo que casi le produce un fallo cardíaco, porque Potter está delante de él y Draco ni si quiera lo escuchó entrar.

— ¡Joder! —se lleva una mano directo al corazón, por si ha decidido salirse por su cuenta. Mira rencorosamente al mago, enfrente suyo. — Si querías matarme, podías hacerlo al menos, con un hechizo... no con algo tan muggle como, un infarto. —Le recrimina, con tono superficial -porque ni si quiera siente realmente lo que dice-. El héroe le sonríe y la cara de Draco es puro estupor. — ¿Acaso te divierte la _casi _muerte de lo demás?, ¿Es una clase de secuela por haber tenido a un mago tenebroso tratando de asesinarte cada que podía? —sabe que está nervioso, por eso suelta un montón de tonterías.

Potter deja de sonreír y le mira profundamente, tanto que Draco siente que se le atora el aire en la garganta y tiene la boca seca. — Precisamente por eso, es que debo decirte esto. —augura el joven moreno. Draco se moja los labios, sólo por hacer algo -e interiormente pide porque Lord Voldemort no siga con vida, porque siendo realistas, ¿cuántas jodidas vidas más se puede tener?-.

Al parecer no se trata de eso, porque Potter se muerde un poco el labio -y no es que Draco lo encuentre sexy, sólo presta atención- y de repente se ve atacado por una mortal declaración: — Sé que te sonará ridículo, incluso sin sentido. Pero si no sales con alguien, y espero no lo hagas... —le aclaró. — Quiero cederte el control de mi vida, y quiero poder inmiscuirme en la tuya. Has cambiado y yo también, y aunque desde antes ya pensaba en lo atractivo y misterioso que eras; cuando finalizó la guerra y luego de todo lo que pasó, cuando apareciste de nuevo en Hogwarts para recursar séptimo, fue tu actitud y el brillo determinante de tus ojos el que me hizo replantearme todo. —Potter dio un paso hacia Draco, y él no hizo nada para alejarlo.

— Eres sutil pero no lo suficiente, Draco. —lo llamó por su nombre y él se lo permitió. — Aparentas ser el mismo de siempre, y aunque en el fondo lo eres, ya nada es igual. — ¿Él era tan obvio...?.— Llámame loco, hechízame, o lo que sea que quieras hacer. —Un paso más y estaban respirando el aire del otro.

— Hay un dicho muggle, ¿sabes?... Sobre encontrar tu media naranja. —algún fetiche, supuso Draco. — Pero yo he encontrado una naranja, una que me complementa..., y eres tú. —Con lo lento que era Draco, no tuvo la resistencia -o más bien, no quiso tenerla- para apartarse; por lo que pronto todo fue los labios de Potter chocando contra los suyos, los brazos de Potter aferrándose a su espalda baja y las manos del Draco mismo, enredándose con las hebras de cabello que le llegaban a la base del cuello a Potter.

No es fácil mantener la reputación de ex-malvado cuando el que había sido tu enemigo escolar, te mordía ligeramente los labios y -_Oh dulce Merlín_- te acariciaba con su lengua para incitarte a batallar, a dejarte sin aliento y hacer que tus rodillas temblasen. Las emociones lo marearon un poco pero no importaba, de cualquier manera estaba afianzado muy bien a Harry. Oh, porque _sí_, ya no era Potter, en el momento en que gimió contra sus labios de pura satisfacción dejó de serlo.

Además que ese beso explicaba muchas cosas; como lo descaradamente que Harry le había visto el culo esa vez, o el día que salió furioso de clase de Snape porque Blaise le preguntó si podía dormir en su cama otra vez. Ahora sabía la razón por la que Harry le sonreía cada vez que lo veía, y el porqué de la mirada tonta que aparecía en su rostro cuando todos creían que pensaba en su novia.

Renuentemente, se separaron. Harry inhaló profundamente, pero en ningún momento soltó su agarre. Draco sonrío un poco presuntuoso, porque pensando evaluativamente en el tiempo en el que el moreno empezó a actuar diferente, habían sido algo obvias las señales de Harry hacia el rubio; además, era _tan_ lógico que Harry se enamorara de él, porque nadie conocía mejor al moreno que lo mucho que lo conocía él.

— ¿Sabes, Harry? —la mirada verde, sobre él. — Todo ha estado bien, _estupendamente_ bien. —afirmó. — Pero lo de la naranja, fue algo muy estúpido. Ni si quiera me gustan las naranjas. —La carcajada que soltó el otro joven, le pareció algo ofensiva pero cuando esa boca era de, y besaba como Harry..., no era tan malo.

— ¿Pero aún así aceptarás ser mi naranja, cierto Draco? —Una pregunta retórica, debía de serlo. Porque la respuesta estaba más que clara.

Draco siempre había sido curioso -ahora lo reconocía- y siempre había tenido curiosidad de cómo besaría Potter a sus novias, aunque por mucho tiempo lo dijo con la mala intención de que seguramente todo era un desastre. Sin embargo, ahora él _sabía_ cómo besaba Potter, y le había gustado, mucho.

Por eso cuando le dijo: — No es como si pudiera hacer mucho al respecto. —es porque realmente, no podía. — Además, todavía tengo curiosidad sobre algunas cosas. —y eso también era cierto. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿_cómo será Potter en la cama_?...

Al final, no había sido tan difícil como había creído; y la declaración había sido mortalmente _buena_, justo como la combinación que hacían él y Harry.

**.**

**_F I N I T E - I N C A N T A T E M_  
**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo. Muchas gracias por leer :)

Si comentan me harán más que feliz.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
